1. Field
The present invention refers to the domain of pairing between a security module and a host module, with the particular aim of securing communications between the two modules.
2. Description
Pairing is a known mechanism that consists in dividing a unique secret between two devices thus rendering the communication between these two devices inaccessible to all other devices.
This pairing is described in application EP1078524 and allows the connection of a security module to a receiver thanks to the presence of a unique encryption key known only by these two elements.
In an environment that allows the connection of a security module to several host apparatuses such a pairing is not possible, as it is too restrictive.
The document WO02/052515 describes a solution that puts into practice the pairing control by means of a management centre. The security module can be paired to any apparatus as long as the management centre gives authorisation. This solution supposes the existence of a channel that allows the management centre to send one or more messages to the security module.